videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Creepypasta: Killing Wish (Idea of a Game)
Creepypasta:The Fighting Game is an idea that I think is great. It pits some of the most iconic creepypasta characters together in a tournament for one free wish. As you can tell the story sounds weak but it was the one reason I could think of that they would be fighting. Plus, some of the stories make perfect sense as to why they would want such a thing. It is also a reference to the "Birthday" creepypasta. There is to be 22 characters, each with unique moves and backstory. Remember, this is only an idea. There is also another game idea similar this. Like Injustice: Gods Among Us, each character has 2 health bars. The game has 4 modes: Story Mode, Battle Mode, and Arcade Mode. Changelog: May 21: Added Herobrine/ Added S!lv3r/ Added Wii C U/ Added the Monster May 22: Added Sonic.EXE/ Added Cinos May 26: Added Shadow/ Added The Hacker/ Added Incoming Doom May 27: Added Killer Chaos October 4: Hi, I'm actually the person who presented this idea in the first place. I would have said something much earlier, but I had to figure out a way to get an account here since my parents probably wouldn't let me. But anyway, here are the changes: Took away triple team mode: (I'm sorry but I thought if this was going to be an actual game, doing a triple team mode may be hard, but I'm not sure how good the programmer is, so we'll see!)/ Unnerfed the blood/ Added The Rake and Zalgo's rivalry. --JJswizzle (talk) 13:40, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Characters As I said before, there will be only 12 characters for the sake of simplicity (I will be adding characters)--SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 12:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady Slenderman: Slenderman is an obvious choice for this game. He is almost the mascot of creepypasta. In case you don't know, Slenderman is a faceless, pale-skinned creature who stalks his victims untill he catches them to either kill them or take them away to another dimension. He always stages his kills as a disapearence. He is very tall and has tendrils that can come out of his back to make him blend in with trees. In this game, there several generations of Slenderman. This Slenderman wants to avoid his ancestors' history, and instead be known as a nice and friendly being. Though he wishes not to kill, he still has the powers of his ancestors, and will fight when confronted. His wish is to be loved by all instead of feared. Jeff The Killer: Jeff is a psychotic murderer who has no purpose to kill other than pureenjoyment. When he was younger Jeff was a normal kid. He moved to a new town where he was confronted by a bunch of bullies who were threatening his brother. Later at a party he was attacked by the same bullies, who burned him with wine, bleach and a lighter. When he got out of the hospital he seemed happy with his new look. At home he cut his mouth so he could never stop smiling. He murdered his family and is now on the loose. His story in the game takes place many years after his family's murderer. He seems satisfied with his current life, but knows this wont last forever. He plans to find the one giving the wish and will slaughter anyone who stands against him. While on his way out, he hears fermiliar voices in his head, but shrugs them off. His wish is to be immortal. Generic, I know. Jane The Killer: Jane has been hunting down Jeff and will stop at nothing to kill him.Whenever she kills, it is only to imagine Jeff as the victim. Upon hearing that a free wish will be granted, she wasted no time heading toward the location of the wish-giver. Her wish is to be able to not kill Jeff, but to make him feel as much pain as possible in the process. Ghost Black: Though this ghost may not look like much, Ghost Black is one of the mostpowerful creepypasta characters ever. As a (non-canon) pokemon, Ghost uses its one move "curse" to instantly kill its opponents. After killing several pokemon and their trainers, it finally killed the trainer that helped it. It's wish is to learn how it died so it's soul can be at rest. Ben: Ben is a spirit that can move through all technology. Once haunting a link statue from Majora's Mask, Ben was able to escape and haunt other forms of technology. In this story, he is in his statue form, along with the happy mask salesman. He has somehow been transported to the real world. His wish is to be able to take over other things besides technology. The Skin Taker: From the creepypasta "Candle Cove", The Skintaker will steal people's skin and stitch it into his hat. He was a character from the show Candle Cove, which may or may not exist. The show had a dark tone for a kid's show, Skintaker being one of the obvious reasons. In this story, he is still chasing after his enemies when he hears of the free wish. His wish is for Pirate Percy and the other members of the rival crew, to be his slaves forever. Pinkamena: Pinkamena is a phsycotic murderer who tortured her best friend for the sake of making food to sell. She has killed many more in a similar way, and will not stop until the whole town is draned of life. Now here's the kicker, she's a pony. The evil version of Pinkie Pie known as Pinkamena was spawned from Cupcakes, the most infamous fanfiction in the brony community. In this story, she has killed everypony in Ponyville and is saddened because all of her friends are gone. When she hears that there will be a free wish, she is overcome with joy. Her wish is to go back and relive her friends' last moments over and over again. In a fight she uses the tools of her trade, including hacksaws, scalpels, and metal rods. Tails Doll: Tails doll is a character in Sonic R that is basically a doll version of Sonic's sidekick Tails. It is said that the game is haunted (big surprise) and that if anyone listens to the theme of the first track in a dark bathroom, they are cursed. Once cursed, Tails Doll will appear and either: 1. Kill your friends and family. 2. Kill you. 3. Turn you into a doll. 4. Turn your family into dolls. It's wish is to become a human. Smile Dog: A dog existing in a jpg photo. It is said that if you stare at it too long you will have nightmares of the dog until you either pass it on to someone else or commit suicide. It's wish is to be put into the minds of people all around the world and haunt their nightmares. The Rake: The Rake is a creature that appears to be a man, but acts like an animal. Some people say they have seen him in their dreams, but have died soon after. He seems to live in the woods and has giant claws for hands. His wish is to return to his normal form. (he is a mutant) Suicide Mouse: He is an alternative version of Mickey Mouse. In this pasta, he walks forever while sounds of a disturbing event can be heard in the background. The sounds seem to be that of a public suicide. In this story, the mouse is suicidal, and is ready to end it until he hears of the free wish. His wish is to get the one thing he ever desired... happiness. Though he is suicidal, it does not stop him from harming his opponents. Zalgo: Zalgo is a being that can controll others to do his bidding. It is said that he hides in the walls, waiting to take over. In this story, he is not strong enough to take controll of more than one person. His wish is to take over the world (of course!). Again, I don't know much about him, so if you could help with his story, I would appreciate it. He can take controll of his opponents while fighting. Herobrine: Herobrine is another obvious choice. He is a spirit in Minecraft who is thought to be Notch's dead brother, and pastas have made him very powerful and very frightening. His story in the game takes place in the Minecraft world. Herobrine wishes to destroy everything outside his world, and when he hears about the wish, he is destined to get it. His wish is to finally conquer Minecraft and to destroy Notch. S!lv3r th3 heDgeh0g: A twisted, evil version of Silver the Hedgehog. He comes from a cursed game named after him, where Blaze, his friends and his family have died. He then comes to kill and destroy, becoming evil and enacting revenge against the world. His story takes place after he has completely destroyed the entire city, ready to destroy the planet itself until he hears about the wish. His wish is to bring his loved ones and Blaze back from the dead, fulfilling his vengeance upon Mobius. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/S!lv3r_th3_HeDg3hogLink to his creepypasta Wii C U: A mysterious man that is part of a organization known as Wii C U. He slips a note into game boxes, and when people find them, they must take a test to join the Wii C U. His story takes place after his latest recruit. Told by his boss he needs more members, he decides to take the wish. His wish is to sneak the note in every game box in the world, so everyone can be part of the Wii C U. Link to his (well, their) creepypastahttp://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wii_C_U The Monster: A strange, kit bashed being with a mixed up language and a monstrous appetite. It has the power to mind control his victims like Zalgo, he comes from Star Wars Deathfront. His story has him in his cave ready to strike another victim until he hears the wish. His wish is for every planet in the galaxy to become pitch-black and covered in darkness. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Deathfront Link to his creepypasta. Sonic.EXE: The famous, evil version of Sonic enters the tournament. He lives inside of a haunted Sonic game, and in the end, says "I AM GOD" and manifests into a plush form. His story is after the creepypasta, where he has killed the protagonist. Bored with what he's been doing for years, he goes and hears about the free wish. His wish is for the game cartridge to become nigh invincible, as well as for him to haunt every Sonic game in the world. Cinos: A lesser known, OTHER evil version of Sonic. He instead comes from a haunted Sonic 3 cartridge, and loves screaming. He has the power to turn into a super form, and can speak Japanese, those he does it throught the game. His story takes place after the pasta, as it is revealed he survived the cartridge's destruction, and seeks revenge. His wish is the same as Sonic.EXE, except he wants the cartridge to be revived. Link to his creepypasta. Shadow: This guy is not the Shadow you know. He comes from a "Dark Future" where the Black Arms devastated the world. He is a apprentice of Black Doom, his father, and speaks in a creepy, strange voice. He is the first third-party character, not appearing in a creepypasta, but instead this video: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=J4hE7NSkyUg The Hacker: A evil person who hacked Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. He was originally a Knuckles fan, but because he had not had a role in the games lately, he decides to brutally hack SA2B so that someone's favorite character gets killed by Knuckles. His story takes place while he is making hacked games, until the wish idea pops up. His wish is to hack every Sonic game in the world. He also uses Knuckles himself to fight. Link to his creepypasta:http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Adventure_2_Battle Incoming Doom: A giant, paper like monster first encountered by Paper Mario. He is a strong menace who will destroy anyone that can give him more power. His story takes place after the pasta. He, like Ben has somehow been transported to the real world. His wish is to become more powerful. Generic, isn't it? Creepypasta link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario:_The_Incoming_Doom Beta: A clumsy plumber who has no face!? Beta is that plumber. He is "secret" character in Super Mario 3D Land, who is faster than Luigi but slower than Mario. He does not speak as a result, and only uses gestures to speak. His wish...I don't know. Link to his creepypasta: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_3D_Land_Lost_Character Killer Chaos: A vicious, gruesome version of Chaos from a haunted SA copy. He, like Jeff, kills for pure enjoyment. His story takes place within the game itself, where he is then transported to the real world. after the protagonist freaks over him, he seeks the wish the Giver has put. His wish is to be able to kill anyone instantly. Link to his creepypasta: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Adventure:_KC The Wish Giver: He is the final boss (and, main antagonist) of the game. He promised a free wish to a seemingly random group of monsters and killers. He knew they would fight over it, and has used this to create blood sport for his own entertainment. Arenas The arenas would be either General areas that apply to many characters or from a creepypasta. The Woods (Slenderman) The Lab (Russian Sleep Experiment) Torture Room (Cupcakes) The Laughingstock (Candle Cove) The Nether (Minecraft) Treasure Island (Abandoned by Disney) Devastated City (S!lv3r th3 hedg3h0g) SCP Containment Facility (SCP) Zenith (NES Godzilla) Windows XP Arena (Wii are Twisted) Rock Motto (Rock Motto) Tails Lab (Dark Future) Rival Arena (Original) The Black Room (Sonic Adventure: KC) The Ronald Mcdonald House (Ronald Mcdonald House) The Wish Giver's Dimension (Original) South Clock Town (Ben Drowned) I cant think of any other arenas that would be very good. Again, feel free to add more here. Finishes The game would have a super meter called "blood lust". The more the player hits their opponent, the more the meter fills. Each character has two supers and one finishing move. The finishing move can be done when the meter is full and the opponent is at low health, much like the astral finishes from the Blazblue series. The finishes are can be brutal, bloody, and even scary, much like Mortal Kombat's fatalities. The following is a list of the finishes, each unique to the character. A note is tht Jeff and Janes finishers had more blood in them, but this was toned down. Smile Dog and Skintaker's finishers are also violent, but this was also toned down. Slenderman: Slenderman uses his tentacles to grab the opponent, then the screen goes black. During this time screams and static can be heard while an image of Slenderman flashes on the screen. This finish is a reference to the death screen from the game Slender. Jeff: For his finish Jeff stabs the opponent several times, and then when they drop to their knees, he cuts their head off. Jane: Jane stabs the opponent in the chest and then slices them open, causing blood to spray everywhere. Ghost: Ghost dashes towards the opponent which brings them to an arena in the style of pokemon. Text boxes will pop up saying the opponent tried to run away, used fear, and used beg for mercy. The screen then goes black as screams are heard. When the screen is normal again the opponent is gone. A text box appears saying "Ghost used curse!". In case you couldn't tell, this whole sequence is a reference to pokemon. Ben: In the Ben Drowned creepypasta, Ben lifts Link in the air, and sets him on fire and electricutes him at simultaneously. So why not make this the finisher? And there you go. The Skintaker: Now what do you think his finisher would be? Yep, he steals their skin. Not only that, but he also turns it into a new hat. Pinkamena: Pinkamena feeds the opponent a drugged cupcake, which puts them to sleep. They wake up in a room strung with decorations made of the body parts of dead ponies. They then see a smiling Pinkamena come into the screen with a scalpel. As the screen goes black cutting sounds can be heard. We then see Pinkamena eating a plate of freshly made cupcakes, made out of the opponent. Tails Doll: Tails Doll launches the opponemt in the air as the cursed song plays. The opponent then falls back down in doll form. Each character has their own doll form. One example is that Smile Dog turns into a stuffed animal. Some of them may be pretty funny. Smile Dog: Smile, being a dog, starts wimpering causing the opponent to walk over to him to see what's wrong. As soon as they are close enough Smile does his cursed Smile, as terrifying images flash across the screen. After this, the opponent is shown lying on the floor dead. This is essentialy Noriko's finisher from The Black Heart. The Rake: Uses his giant claws to slice the opponent in three. Suicide Mouse: Walks continuously across the screen as the picture becomes more distorted. Eventually there is nothing but static until an image of the opponent flashes, showing that they hung themself. It then shows Suicide Mouse with a morbid smile. This is possibly the creepiest finish in the game. Zalgo: Zalgo uses his mind control powers to control his opponent. He then is bored with them and causes their mind to explode. Herobrine: Herobrine yells STOP!, then zombie players attack the opponent as he laughs. S!lv3r: He yells, "DIE!" At the opponent, as then the screen goes black and a explosion is heard, as well as the opponents health being drained. Wii C U: He points up in the sky, as the opponent then gets crushed by a gigantic note as he laughs. The Monster: He mind controls the opponent into entering his lair, where he meets them and kills them. Sonic.EXE: The opponent is transported into the game, where they try to run from him, but then he catches them and says, "FOUND YOU". He then proceeds to strike with a strong punch. Each character has their own sprite form, like Tails Doll's finisher. Cinos: The opponent is taken away to a black room. Cinos then screams, constantly damaging the opponent until he dies. Shadow: He flies up into the air, taking the opponent with him, as he then binds the Chaos Emeralds to the opponent, and then performs Chaos Blast, killing the opponent. The Hacker: He orders Knuckles to take the opponent to a dark room. Then, the person orders Knux to kill the opponent. He does so as it then fades to black Incoming Doom: He takes the opponent and smashes them around and around until their drained. Beta: He goes and gets a Super Mushroom, becoming so big he squashes the opponent. Killer Chaos: The camera pans to Chaos, as he pulls the opponent's heart out (for Tails Doll, it's a plush heart) and eats it, then he smacks the opponent away. Arcade Mode Rivalries In arcade mode each character has a prologue and epilogue explaining their story. Right before the final boss there is a fight that is your character's rival match. The following is a list of the rivalries and why they happened. Slenderman vs. Jeff: Slenderman:"Jeff? Jeff the killer?" Jeff:"The one and only!" Slenderman:"I've heard about you from campers." Jeff: "Funny, because I've heard about you alot. People say their scared of you. I can't say you sem that scary, creepy sure, but not scary. Slenderman:"Well I'm not trying to scare anybody pal." Jeff:*laughs* Listen Slendy. Well, look-" Slenderman:"No you look here, I don't care who you are or how many people you killed, your not gonna tell me how to be scary! You wanna see scary you smiley faced freak? I'll show you scary! For opposite battles such as Slenderman vs. Jeff and Jeff vs. Slenderman the reasons are the same but presented differently. The Skin Taker vs.Pinkamena: Skintaker: "Well well, I guess I've seen it all now." Pinkamena: "High there friend! Wanna help me make some cupcakes?" Skintaker: "I'm not much on bakin', but I can make a nice hat, and that coat of yours is the perfect material." Pinkamena:"That's too bad. Oh well, I don't really like it when things are too easy anyway." Skintaker:"Well then, let's get started!" Here coat means animal fur, not a coat you wear. Smile Dog vs. Tails Doll: Smile:"(What's this? A doll?)" TD:"(Oh, you'll find I'm much more than that.)" Smile:"(So you can talk?)" TD:"(To a select few, yes. If you value your life I'd suggest you leave now little doggie.)" Smile:"(What makes you think you'll beat me?)" TD:"(Maybe It's my razor sharp claws, or that I can fly.)" Smile"(You don't scare me! Once I'm done with this your gonna be my new chew toy!)" When characters talk in parenthesis it means they are speaking in their own language. Ghost Black vs. Ben: *Ghost Black sees the happy mask salesman.* GB: "(Another soul to destroy?)" Ben: "Not this time." Ben appears in front of the happy mask salesman. GB: "(My my, its been a while since I've seen you!)" HMS: "And who might you be fellow?" Ben: "Just an evil monster I once visited in my search to invade several forms of technology. He was almost able to defeat me until I escaped." GB: "(How about this, I won't use curse on you for this fight, only real fighting. But should you lose, I'll kill you horribly. How does that sound?)" Ben: An actual fair fight out of the ghost who only kills? Sounds like a deal to me." Jane vs. Suicide Mouse: Jane: "Hey! Have you seen Jeff? The killer?" "SM: No, but I wish I had, maybe he would have helped me out." Jane: "I doubt that something like him could ever help anybody." *Jane takes a closer look at SM's face, twisted into a depressed frown.* Jane: "How dare you!" SM: "What?" Jane: So many before you have died to him and you sulk waiting for your death!?" SM: "B-But I -" Jane: "Its those like you who deserve death!" *Pulls out knife* Jane: "And I'd be abliged!" Zalgo vs. The Rake: *The Rake tries to sneak up behind Zalgo, but Zalgo teleports behind him.* The Rake: Well, I'd say you don't see that every day, but I've already seen a tentacled man and an elf boy do it today." Zalgo: " There is much more to fear than that!" The Rake: " Before we fight, why are you in this tournament?" Zalgo: "I am here to have my wish of controlling the whole world finally be fulfilled!" The Rake: Well, I'm afraid that cant happen, I have a lot of people I have to strike fear into." Zalgo: "Challenge me then hideous one!" Herobrine vs S!lv3r: *Herobrine walks ahead, then sees S!lv3r* Herobrine: Hello hedgehog. I could I possibly help you?!" Silver (I'm tired of calling him S!lv3r): Well, if it isn't another person to kill on my mission." Herobrine: "What mission may that be?" Silver: "To avenge Blaze, my friends, my family, you stupid fool!" Herobrine: "Puh, I believe that's a waste of a journey. Besides, I destroy poor souls like them." Silver: "Did you kill them?!" Herobrine: "Me? Why absolutely not!" Silver: "So you did kill them!" *Charges up power* Herobrine: "Lookie here!" *Pulls out sword* Herobrine: "Besides, if you died with them, I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing you!" Wii C U vs The Monster: Wii C U: "This is worthless, I've been on a wild goose chase for what seems to be forever." TM: "(ThEn wHy wOuLd YoU wAsTe yOuR tImE On sUcH a SiLlY iDea.)" WCU: "Who was that!?" TM: "(mE)" *Monster shows himself* WCU: "What the heck!? What on Wii U are you?" TM: "(nO OnE kNoWs mY NaMe, bEcAuSe tHeY dId NoT sUrViVe lOnG eNOUgh To kNoW It)" WCU: "I have to destroy this....thing...so I can get that wish....to help my boss..." TM: "(wHaT? I wAs gOiNg tO hAvE sOmE fUn!") WCU: "Fun!? You would never be a good member of the Wii C U! I am going to defeat you and that's that!" Sonic.EXE vs Cinos: EXE: "I HAVE GONE THROUGH MANY MISSIONS, BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO MEET MY..." Cinos: {"Well, if it isn't, wait, who are you?"} EXE: "I AM SONIC.EXE, ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Cinos: {" Well, from the world of darkness, I did loose demons and devils with the power of scorpions to torment."} EXE: "WELL, THEN CAN YOU HANDLE....THIS SCORPION!?" Cinos: {"I do have the power to torment you with scorpions powers."} EXE: "ENOUGH TALK! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" This mark } means the character is speaking Japanese. Shadow vs The Hacker: Shadow: ""Well, I have come a long way to this. Let's see what.."" *Shadow is put down by Knuckles* Shadow: ""What are you doing?!"" Hacker: "Getting revenge, of course." Shadow: ""Who are you?! Show yourself!?" *Hacker shows himself* Shadow: ""You?!"" Hacker: "What! You don't like Knux!?" Shadow: ""I didn't say that!"" Hacker: "Uh huh." Shadow: ""It's on!"" When a character has two quotation marks he is speaking in a monster voice. Beta vs Incoming Doom: Beta: *"Well, I wonder what's in it for me?"* Incoming Doom: (Roars) Beta: *"What's that?!"* Incoming Doom: (grunts) Beta: *"I see. You do not speak"* Incoming Doom: (Loudly roars) Beta: *"Goodness gracious! I do not wish to fight, but I must, I have encountered people worse than you, like..."* Incoming Doom: *Smacks Beta away* Beta: *" Here we go..." Asterisks mean the character is speaking using gestures and hand signals. Story Mode: Creepy Tournament. The game has it's own new story mode. Originally the arcade mode was the story mode, but now it has it's own story mode. Plot The Wish Giver has spread the word of giving a wish to those who win the Creepy Tournament, and it reached the ears of the most terryfying monsters, entities, and assasins of all over the world. At the end of the tournament (depending on which character you chose to play the story mode) this is betrayed by the giver of desires, and summons a monster to the end with you. After you defeat this monster, you must fight against in its final form to grant his wish. Do not worry about it is powerful, because you enter a state of overload, and your character will have more strength while getting a final attack only usable in this battle, different and unique to each character. At the end of this battle, you will see the ending of the character you chose. Endings The endings will usually show The Wish Giver exploding into black dust. â€¢Slenderman: Instead of the Wish Giver exploding like he usually does, it is revealed that the Wish Giver is really The Observer. Slendy: "Observer? How could you betray me like this?!" Observer: "I haven't, your father requested me to test you, to see if you had really gone soft. And you haven't, you passed!" Slenderman: Then I've finally pleased father?" *sighs with relief* "Now for my wish-" Observer: "I can't give you that." Slenderman: "What?!" Observer: "If I did it would surely turn you weak in no time!" Slenderman: *wraps a tentacled around the Observer's throat* "Do I appear as though I am weak?" Observer: "Okay okay! Your wish... Is granted!" *Slenderman is then shown in a park where he walks up to a child* Slenderman: "Hello little boy! I'm Slenderman! Boy: "Hi Slendyman!" *the boys mother runs up to him and picks him up* Mom: "Bobby get away from that thing!" *Slenderman is disappointed, but finds two other children.* Slenderman: "Hey kids! Do you want to play? You can use my tentacled as a swing set!" *shows his tentacles* Kids: "Cool!" *then their parents come and take them away* Dad: "Go away creep!" *Slenderman starts walking through the park and all the parents take their children away. he walks up to a woman.* Slenderman: "Excuse me Miss-" *the lady then knocks Slenderman to the ground with her purse and runs away screaming* Slenderman: "Ow!" *gets up* "Maybe I should have made the parents like me too..." â€¢Jeff: The Wish Giver explodes. Jeff is then about to make his wish, until the voices in his head start again. He realise that these are the voices of his dead family. Jeff: *Screams* "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm trying to... concentrate! I wish for-" *voices get louder* "I WISH FOR-" *voices get louder* "I wish for..." *there is a white flash and then darkness. ???: "Jeff? Jeff!" *Jeff opens his eyes. It is shown that he is at the dinner table with his family, as a kid.* Jeff's Mom: "Boy, you must have had a lot to pray about!" *Jeff looks around and finds that his head is cleared, and then smiles.* "Yeah, I guess so." â€¢ Jane: The Wish Giver explodes. Jane: "I wish for..." *There is a flash of white, and then we see Jeff walking home after a disappointing loss at the tournament. Jeff: "Well, this sucks." Suddenly, Jeff is attacked from behind and a bag is thrown over his head. He tries to fight back, but is eventually knocked unconscious by his assailant. He wakes up in a strange, dimly lit room, and finds that he is strapped to some sort of table. Soon, a familiar enemy appeared in front of him. Jeff: "Ah, so it's you again, winning the tournament not enough for you sweetheart?" Jane: "We'll see how long you laugh in here." Jane suddenly pulled out a knife. Jeff: "Go ahead, I'm not afraid to die!" Jane held the knife up, and then stabbed Jeff directly through the heart. Jeff opened his eyes in surprise, to discover that he was not dead. Jeff: "Well, whaddya know? Looks like you wished for me to be immortal! Guess you must really care about me eh Janey?" Jane: "Indeed, I did wish for you to be immortal, Jeff. But soon, me and my new friend here will show you the problems that come from being immortal, won't we?" Pinkamena: "We sure will! But don't worry Jeff, this is a good thing!" She pulled out a metal rod as she spoke. Jeff: "What the..." Pinkamena: " After all, we all get what we want; you get to be immortal, Jane gets her revenge, and I get to have lots of fun with my brand new friend, and it never has to end!" Jeff started trying to free himself of the restraints, knowing what was going to happen. Jane: "Don't worry Jeff, just close your eyes..." She said as she pulled the knife up again. "and go to sleep." From the outside of this unknown location, Jeff's screams could be heard over the insane laughter of Pinkamena and Jane. Bosses Horryfying Monster. The Wish Giver. Category:Creepypasta Category:Fighting Games Category:horror Category:Fighting,horror is this being worked right now? if not i have a friend in the game buisness and i dont know if he has heard of a creepypata or not but i can try to convince him to convince his team to create this game (if you aren't planning o starting production that is).Powerless777 (talk) 15:28, December 11, 2013 (UTC) A few characters to add would be Bloody Painter Tragedy